Just a little longer
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Sakura goes to the day care to pick up Sarada only to find out that someone had already picked her up. Sakura panics as she concludes it can't have been Sasuke because he isn't supposed to be home for another three weeks. This one shot is random, but I had to write one after my ships became canon. My otp is canon. Oh god! RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


We are canon, we are canon, we are canon, we are canon.

Guess what guys? WE...ARE...CANON.

SASUSAKU AND NARUHINA ARE CANON.

I can't. I just can't handle the feels. My poor heart is on overdrive.

I am so happyyyyyyy. I can't explain in words the feelings. I just aslkhkjsgf.

And I think we should really be nice to non canon shippers guys. I mean, if we didn't become canon, we would've been like infinitely sad too. So lets sympathize because as much as we love our ship, they love theirs. So lets all come together and say thank you to Kishimoto for writing an amazing manga and helping all of us through our lives. Whether it be to stay strong no matter what, never give up or don't let the little things get to you. You have done a great job. We appreciate everything. THANK YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO. We love you and your work.

Now, enjoy this one shot.

* * *

><p><span>Just a little longer<span>

Sakura finished her shift at the hospital early that day in hopes of spending the rest of the day with her five year old daughter. Since Sasuke was away a lot, she put as much time into hanging out with her as much as her own schedule allowed. She loved her daughter to death that she didn't even mind not having to go on as many missions as she used to. The world wasn't as dangerous as it used to be anyway. No more akatsuki to terrorize the peace of villages and no more Orochimaru to brainwash little boys into following him into his hideouts where he did who knows what to them. As much as she loved her action filled life, mother's intuition always told her when her angel was feelings lonely and needed her.

While she was treating the broken arm of one hyperactive nephew is when she had one of those intuitions that made her want to see Sarada. She ended work early and headed towards the day care she had picked after months of consideration after the last one gave her daughter an allergic reaction even after strictly telling them that Sarada was allergic to almonds. It was only a 10 minute walk from the hospital which played a huge role in her decision making. She dropped her off before work and picked her up after work.

When sakura arrived at the day care, she plugged in the security number only parents got and walked to her daughter's class ignoring the strange look she got from the principal at the front office. Knocking on the door to Sarada's room, she waited for the teacher to open the door. However, she was caught off guard by the look of complete surprise on Ichiro-sensei's face.

"Mrs. Uchiha! How can I help you?" Ichiro said with confusion filled in her face and voice. Sakura looked at her weirdly, wondering why she was asking such a question. Of course she was here to pick up her daughter, why else would she be here?

"Um...I'm here to pick up Sarada-chan." she said with a smile. But her smile vanished as soon as Ichiro's face turned into one of horror.

"Mrs. Uchiha your husband came and picked her up about three hours ago." Ichiro said with farrowed eyebrows.

"My husband?" Sakura asked as her heart stopped beating inside her chest for a moment. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be home for another three weeks at least. "you've never met my husband." Sakura said her voice rising as anger boiled inside her.

She's only recently changed the day care two months ago and hadn't had time to tell Sasuke about it. There was no way it was Sasuke who picked up Sarada.

"He insisted that we give her to him. Sarada seemed very familiar with him as well . He had showed us his ID as well and we confirmed it was . He was very insistent and gave quiet the scare to a few of our employees." Ichiro explained in a hurry.

"So what? It could've been a fake ID. It could've been anyone. Do you just hand children over to anyone?" Sakura yelled her emerald eyes wide with anger.

"Please calm down." Ichiro said in panic as Sakura's anger escalated.

"Calm down!? Yup gave my child to a stranger without confirming with me"

"Please..."Ichiro started but Sakura had already disappeared, leaving behind a pile of cherry blossoms where she stood instead.

'How hard was it to find a day care where she could actually leave her child and work with some peace of mind?' Sakura thought as she appeared in front of her front door. She kicked open the door and ran towards the inside of the house.

"Sarada?" she yelled into the house as she made her way towards her bed room. "Sarada?" she yelled louder.

"Mommy?" she heard as she bolted past her living room door. She halted in her steps and ran back into her living room as relief flooded her to hear her daughter's voice. She sighed in relief as soon as her daughter's face came into her view. Her daughter's obsidian eyes bore into her from over the back of the couch as Sarada leaned on it with her hands resting on the back.

"Honey, who picked you up?" Sakura asked through her pants as she walked towards her daughter.

"What is all that noise?" she heard a rough voice coming from the couch and yet again sighed in relief as soon as she recognized it.

"Sasuke-kun, oh my god! Don't scare me like that." Sakura said sternly as she walked around the couch to look at her husband. Sarada turned around following her mother with her eyes.

Sasuke was lying down on the couch, his head resting on the dark blue cushion as Sarada sat on his stomach. Seeing her mother come closer, Sarada lifted her arms up towards Sakura silently asking her to pick her up. Sakura smiled down at her daughter softly and picked her up giving her daughter a kiss on her cheek as she did so.

Sasuke resisted the urge to smile at the most beautiful sight he had seen since he was last in the village, which also just happened to include the same two people.

"I just threw a tantrum at the day care for handing my daughter over to a stranger. Now I'll have to go apologize." Sakura said in annoyance. "You are early Sasuke-kun." she added as she sat down on the coffee table facing Sasuke with her daughter on her lap.

"Tch, I felt like coming home." Sasuke replied closing his eyes.

"Aw...did daddy miss us?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone looking at Sarada as if she was talking to her. Sarada nodded her head happily at her mother in answer with a wide grin.

"Tch." Sasuke said in annoyance that after returning home after such a long time, which was a month, his wife and daughter are ganging up on him. He heard the soft laughter of his family and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the sound of the combined laughter of his wife and daughter.

"Did you eat sweet heart?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Daddy took me to ichiraku and we had lots of ramen. Not as much as uncle Naruto, but almost." her daughter explained in all seriousness and lifted up her small hand with three fingers help up. "this many." she finished.

"Ramen? Really Sasuke-kun? You can't feed her ramen every time you come home. Take her somewhere healthy." Sakura said shaking her head. Sasuke had a habit of taking his family to ichiraku at least once when he was home and to no ones surprised the Uzumaki family was almost always there was well.

"It was the closest thing." Sasuke explained to his wife. Plus it wasn't his fault that Sarada had quickly replied with "I want ramen, I want ramen" as soon as he asked her what she wanted to eat.

"We need a new day care by the way. Even if it had been you who picked her up, who knows who they will give her to next time." Sakura explained as Sarada started playing with the necklace on Sakura's neck that Sasuke had given her after one of his travels. She moved the flower shaped gold pendant back and forth on the chain listening to the grating sound it made.

"Sakura, that's like the fifth day care since Sarada was born. Stop being so paranoid." Sasuke said sitting down on the couch across from Sakura facing her. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "...plus...I had to show them my sharingan to get them to give her to me." Sasuke said quietly looking away from his wife knowing that she will be angry with him.

Sakura stared at her husband with wide eyes. Sasuke has a habit of showing people his sharingan whenever he doesn't get his way. She had tried to get him to stop, until one guy had hit on her a few months after they started dating and he had flashed his sharingan with such anger that the guy peed his pants while running for his life. She loved it when Sasuke was jealous and just couldn't make up her heart to tell him to stop using it to get men to stop hitting on her. She regrets it now. Not that much, just a little bit.

"Yeah yeah, Ichiro-sensei was so scared. She looked like she'd just seen Boruto-kun walking in again." Sarada jumped into the conversation making Sakura laugh.

"congratulations Sasuke-kun. You've used your sharingan to scare people so much that its as scary as a five year old boy." Sakura said through her giggles. Sasuke grunted angrily before standing up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. Seeing her father getting up from his seat and walking away, Sarada wiggled out of Sakura's hands and ran after Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. I was just kidding." Sakura said laughing as she stood up from her seat and followed Sasuke to the kitchen. Sarada ran into his leg and hugged it lightly and Sasuke picked her up. Pouring himself a glass of water afterwards he slowly drank on it until Sarada "accidentally" hit her hand on the glass and it poured on Sasuke. Sarada looked at her father sheepishly.

"Oopsie." she said cutely making her mother laugh louder. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed trying not to smile at his daughter's adorableness but opened them again when Sakura's laughter came towards him.

She picked up the hand towel from the counter and wiped Sasuke's face and clothes trying to get them to dry as she continued to giggle.

She loved it when all three of them were home. She knew Sarada missed her father as well. But she also knew it was important for Sasuke to do what he thinks he needs. It was important that he sees the world with a new perspective with new eyes. His world isn't clouded by hatred anymore. He had seen every corner of the world with eyes that wanted to destroy it with a mind that thought hatred was everything. It is important that he fully understands that that isn't true and when he's ready to fully be a citizen of Konoha and accept being a Konoha ninja again, she will wait right here with their child for him to welcome him home.

Sasuke watched Sakura with a small hint of a smile on his thin lips. He knew his family missed him and he missed them which is why he had cut his trip short by three weeks just to see them. It had gotten harder and harder to stay away from them. Sasuke lifted up his free arm and put it around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her closer to him kissing her on the top of her head as he hugged her to his body.

"Just a little while longer." Sasuke said softly as Sarada pulled on the ends of his hair to keep herself busy.

"I know." he heard Sakura whisper back as her warm breath caressed his neck and he could hear the smile in her voice and it made him smile automatically, smiling seems to be something he's been doing more and more lately.

Sasuke sighed as the warmth of having a family filled his heart. Emotions he had been repressing, emotions he had been deprived of, emotions he had lost when he lost his family as a child came flooding back to him as he held his little family in his arms and he was filled with the happiness he never thought he would feel again.

* * *

><p>WE...ARE...CANON.<p>

You guys. I know how everyone is talking about how Sarada is will be like daddy's little girl and I totally agree. He;s going to like lock her up in a room when she's like sixteen just to keep the boys away. But I also know that Sakura is going to love this girl to death. She's going to dress her up and teach her how to handle Boruto and teach her medical ninjutsu and oh my god she's going to love her so much.

I always thought Sasuke and Sakura would have a daughter first and that Sakura would love that girl to death and the daughter would think her mom's so beautiful and want to be like her and oh my god my feels.

My home girls Sakura and Hinata finally have their happiness and I am so proud of them and happy for them.

And Sasuke and Naruto finally have a family again and people that love them to death. Oh my god I'm gonna cry so I'm going to stop my rant. Also I'm just going to assume suikarin happened coz like why not? She deserves happiness too and I always thought the reason why Suigetsu always teases her is coz he liked her. Like when you are young and a boy pushes you and your mom tells you its coz he likes you and that's why he's teasing you. You know to get your attention and stuff. My lie is so complete right now.

I hoped you enjoyed the fic. Please rate and review(says while grossly sobbing with snot dripping out and tears everywhere)


End file.
